spongebob_the_lego_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Production (2013) On August 16, 2013 TheJasbre202 started scripting Season 1 for SpongeBob - The LEGO Square. On December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 started scripting Season 2. Also on December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that SpongeBob has a brother in Season 4. Also in July 2011 to May 2013 TheJasbre202 did 50 differant unaired SB-TLS shorts and will air soon on TheJasbre202's alternate channel in 2014. Also there is an unaired pilot for SB-TLS that aired June 26, 2013, about a month after the series finale for SB-TLS shorts and will air on TheJasbre202's channel on December 25, 2013. On December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 revealed that there are 50 shorts from SB-TLSShorts that aired from May 30, 2011 to August 20, 2013 a month before the series SB-TLS began on September 29, 2013. On December 9, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there will be a season 3, 4, and 5 leading the series to 110th episode passing its 100 episode milestone in 2017! Showrunners: Every "Camp Dumb" episode starting in Season 2 is showran by Jonas Bond & Tristan John, and starting in Season 3, Tristan John will showrun the series, he might only showrun seasons 3-4, and his goal is to "Not Wreck The Show, And Make It More Awesome". His episodes will start in 2016. Cast & Crew Cast Jonas Bond - SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward 1-2, Mr Krabs 1-2, Sandy 1-2, Gary, Narrator, Mrs Puff 1-2, Extras 1-2, Dourus 1, Raph 1, Todd 1, Plankton Tristan John - Squidward 2-, Mr Krabs 2-, Dourus Dumb 3, Raph 2-, Todd 2-, Larry The Lobster 2- Brie Bond - Sandy 2-, Pearl, Karen 2-, Girl Extras Austin Leonard - Dourus 2-, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Mr. Intel, The Flying Dutchman Chris Bond - Mrs Puff 2-, Girl Extras Crew Jonas Bond - Creator, Executive Producer, Showrunner 1-2, Head-Writer, Head-Director, Musical Director, Story Editor 1 Tristan John - Executive Producer / Showrunner 3-8, Writer, Director, Story Editor 2- Austin Leonard - Writer, Director 3- Hannah Gardner - Writer 2-, Director 3- Zach Nush - Writer 2, Story Editor 2 Chris Clonts - Writer 2, Story Editor 2 Brie Bond - Writer 2- Tate Mohlenkamp - Writer 2- Mr Roberson - Writer 2-, Director 3- Seymour Jackson - Writer 2-, Musical Director 1, Director 2- Series Overview On December 14, 2013 TheJasbre202 announced that season 4 will be the last season to include 2-3 segmants in every episode and Season 7 will be the start of 1 segmant in every episode and also there might be a 17th season. On January 19, 2014 the first 60 episodes (3 seasons) were revealed, and Season 3 will be the first season to be in widescreen full HD. On July 5, 2014 Jonas Bond announced that Season 4 or 3 could be returning on TheJasbre202, because the copyright strike will disappear so he can become a YouTube Partner! On Augst 28, 2014 TheJasbre202 announced that the series is cancelled temporary, but announced on September 28, 2014 that TheJasbre202 is removing the cancellation for Spongebob LegoPants, Lego Spongebob (2012-now), and SB-TLS. The average views for season 1 were counted 3 months & 29 days after the finale! Season 3 will premiere with the series spinnoff premiere of "The Patrick Star Show". Timeline (2013-2027) List Of Episodes On January 20, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that Spongebob: The LEGO Square would take the time slot of SpongeBob LegoPants on Fridays. On September 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 moved the air dates of Season 1 to sundays so SpongeBob LegoPants was not canceled. On October 18, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that there would be a 2nd season and it would take the time slot for SpongeBob LegoPants which is moved to thursdays. On October 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that it would be on fridays summer 2014 to winter 2014. On December 21, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that there would be a 3rd season and it would be on fridays starting August 29th, 2014 which is when another season 2 episode airs and this season would end in 2015. On December 24, 2013 TheJasbre202 will confirm that the 3rd season will be on Fridays. Pilot (2013) On June 26, 2013 TheJasbre202 made an unaired 6-minute SBTLS pilot but has aired on his youtube channel 7 months after the real release, but the video was set to private! Season 1 (2013-2014) On June 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 started production on SBTLS and would start scripting on July 1, 2013. This season premiered on September 29, 2013 with "Apartment 13". And this season will end on June 1, 2014. On April 18-19, 2014 a super spongy marathon aired with 6 new episodes, with sunday having the final part to the marathon with a new episode. On May 18, 2014 Jasbre replaced "Evil Ball" with "EasterBob" and "Forward To The Past" with "Mother Of The Year" plus "Killer Waterpark" with "Boombox" and he aired a series of mothers day shorts. Season 2 (2014-present) On October 19, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there would be a Season 2 for SpongeBob: The LEGO Square and Jonas would be directing it. This would start to air in 2014. This season will be starting the original airdates(canceled airdates from season 1) on fridays due to summer because jasbre wants people to enjoy the new season on fridays, with the next seasons they will also be on fridays to!. On July 3, 2014 TheJasbre202 announced that episode 2 (22) will air on July 11, 2014 due to having a fourth of july party! The series was cancelled after the 22nd episode, but then in september Jasbre uncancelled it, so if the season gets about 200 views it will stay on air for 2 more seasons! It's possible that the "The Fairly Odd Sponge - Part 1 / Part 2" will air as season 3's opener! Half of this season are double episodes! On September 30, 2014 it was revieled that Greg Cox, Tristan John & Brie Bond guest voice in "House Of Horrors II", this will be Tristan's & Brie's final episode as gust stars until they become series regulars! This season has 7 new writers, bringing the count to 10. Season 3 (2016-) On December 21, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 more episodes and confirmed that there will be a third season. On January 11, 2014 TheJasbre202 confirmed that this would be the first season in Widescreen HD and that it will be the last season to include 20 episodes. On July 9, 2014 TheJasbre202 announced that production for season 3 officially starts on July 19, 2014! This is the first season to have alot of writers! This season was to Start August 29, 2014, but then it got cancelled, then un-cancelled and held over to January 16, 2015! All season 2 production code episodes will have the full screen Opening, but widescreen 16:9 modified episodes! Hope&Faith Studios was a former youtuber, but her mom deleted her youtube, in mid march 2014, but before that she asked that Jonas would produce a mini-series stuck series, and he will in 2015, and all the mini-series episodes are in bold. 3 Holdovers from Season 2 are airing in this season, those are Jonas Bond's last episodes as showrunner, then after he resigns his place to Tristan John, he will write episodes with his girlfriend. The Movie (August 17, 2016) On December 6, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there will be a movie for SBTLS and might be an hour long. Scripting will start on December 26, 2013 and TheJasbre202, History12346, BomoVideos8316, and 177777Greg would be scripting it and will be doing differant scenes. In April 2014 TheJasbre202 announced that the movie will be released in Spring or Fall 2016! On July 5, 2014 TheJasbre202 announced the release date will be August 17, 2016!